


Small Rebellions

by NightSkyWriter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Good Sister Allison Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Headcanon, Pre-Canon, Protective Allison Hargreeves, they're trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyWriter/pseuds/NightSkyWriter
Summary: They’re Hargreeves and Hargreeves don’t always follow the rules./Or, a list of headcanons from the Hargreeve’s childhood





	Small Rebellions

**Number One – Luther**  
• Luther’s rebellions were small.  
• He would see Reggie being too rough or careless (or just a total a**hole) and he’d wait until later and check up on his sib.  
• He wasn’t that good at it, but he tried.  
• He didn’t exactly have a good role model.  
• And he somehow managed to turn the conversation back to himself, but it was an accident.  
• He’s trying to relate. To tell them they aren’t alone.  
• It’s small but he tries.  
  
**Number Two – Diego**  
• Diego didn’t do much until he reached 14. (After Five left.)  
• He liked fairness and once he started to pay attention, he realized just how much he hated Reggie.  
• So, he put his foot down.  
• It wasn’t as blatant as some of the others (until he turned 17 that is.)  
• He’d start to sit before Reggie would allow it.  
• He would throw a paper across the room and hit Reggie then say he didn’t see Reggie standing there.  
• It got on Luther’s nerves when he did this, but quite frankly, Diego doesn’t care.  
• At all.  
• Not even a little.  
• Nope.  
• He’d sneak into Reggie’s office and move stuff or just get rid of it entirely. (“No, Dad,” Klaus says from where he’s lounging on the sofa, “I haven’t seen your diary. Maybe it’s with your heart – you haven’t seemed to have found that either.”)  
• He didn’t start his sneaking when he was an adult, let’s be real here.  
• And he’s a chronic eye roller  
• It’s a problem.  
• (No, it isn’t.)  
• (He also got Ben to try and help him reprogram Mom/Grace to do what she wants, but machinery wasn’t really Ben’s forte.)  
  
**Number Three – Allison**  
• The first time Allison did something, she was 15.  
• She’d run into Klaus after he returned from the mausoleum.  
• And yeah, Allison was selfish and self-absorbed back then, but Klaus trusted Allison. I mean, it’s Allison and she had his back. (She’s not going to rat him out at least and he needs to tell someone.)  
• She hits the roof, but she doesn’t let him know.  
• She’s positively fuming by the time they’re done talking and she promises Klaus that he doesn’t need to worry anymore.  
• And Klaus doesn’t know what Allison’s going to do, but he can’t stop her anyway.  
• And Klaus appreciates it.  
• Allison finds Reggie in his office. (As always.)  
• “Number Three, what are you—”  
• _“I heard a rumor you never hurt Klaus again and you never forced him back to the mausoleum.”_  
• And she thought all was well for a while.  
• Until she saw Diego come back from his own “One-on-One Training” with Reggie.  
• His stutter had come back despite having been gone for two years and he was soaking wet.  
• After a few minutes she got Diego to explain what happened.  
• Apparently, he could breathe underwater.  
• Diego didn’t tell her how long he’d been kept under, but he didn’t have to.  
• When she left Reggie’s office this time it marked the end of all One-on-One training.  
• (And she wishes she’d done something before Five left. Would he have stayed?)  
  
**Number Four – Klaus**  
• Klaus was never a rule follower  
• His entire personality was a rebellion  
• (And maybe a few times he wished he could be like everyone else just so life would be easier but then he saw how the others had it bad too and maybe that was just life.)  
• He was once so angry at Reggie that he put aside his fear of the ghosts and summoned Reggie’s mother. He got a lot of junk on him and would use it in everyday conversation.  
• Reggie didn’t like ‘pathetic’ Number Four having information on him, but he couldn’t exactly stop Klaus either without knowing the source.  
• Klaus used his powers to unnerve Reggie the same way he used it to bother Hazel and Cha-Cha.  
• It got Reggie to pause a few times.  
• Reggie tried to dispose of Klaus’s eyeliner but somehow, he always got more.  
• (Like in Santa Clause is coming to Town and all the toys that kept showing up despite them being illegal.)  
• Reggie gives up after a while.  
• On taking the eyeliner and making Klaus ‘respectable.’  
• He gave up on Klaus entirely.  
• And Klaus was happy.  
• Klaus also called Reggie out on Five’s portrait. He knew what it was – they all did. (Well, except for Luther.) He knew Five would hate being used as an example to get the seven to listen to Reggie.  
• He would mock Reggie if Reggie had his back to Klaus.  
• He knew about Diego breaking into Reggie’s office.  
• Klaus knew just how awful Reggie was and he hoped Reggie hated him. It meant Klaus was doing something right.  
  
**Number Five – Five**  
• Five never believed their ‘father’ was a good man.  
• And he never took it easy on Reggie.  
• He pointed out every flaw and Reggie always supplied new material.  
• He also broke into Reggie’s office and took stuff.  
• He ran into Diego a few times in there and neither mentioned it.  
• That’s how he found out about the others training.  
• He thought he was the only one who’s powers were being used against him.  
• He thought he was the only one who’s powers left him sick and shaking after Reggie made him jump over, and over, and over, until he couldn’t.  
• Then he read about Luther weightlifting to the point he couldn’t walk, Diego being underwater for hours, Allison rumoring people until she couldn’t speak, Klaus and the mausoleum, Ben and the Eldritch monsters.  
• He became obsessed with time travel and getting his siblings out.  
• He’d save them.  
• He had to.  
• When he’d hear Reggie start to go over to one of his siblings for “One-on-One” training, he’d find something in the house and break it.  
• Or he’d jump right in front of Reggie, making the old man trip and turn red with anger.  
• And then Reggie would decide Five needed training more than the others.  
• And Five took it, because at least Reggie wouldn’t be going after the others.  
• No one knew what he was doing, and he didn’t want them to know.  
• He didn’t want their pity and he didn’t want them to try and stop him.  
• Five was cold and sharp and his siblings didn’t need to know any different.  
• Plus, Five already hated Reggie for leaving Vanya out and pushing her further and further until Reggie almost destroyed everything that made Vanya Vanya.  
• She was his favorite sibling and he couldn’t stop her from being hurt.  
• But he tried to spend more time with her listening to her play the violin and complementing her improvement. He listened to her when Luther, Diego, or Allison would brush her off. Vanya was cool and she was smart. She and Ben were the only two who could even try to keep up with him.  
• But then Five was gone and Ben soon after. No one was there to pick up the pieces. No one was there to tell her she was more than ordinary.  
• (Oh, and Five was mad for a long time after reading Vanya’s book. Not at her, but at the others for leaving her out so much that she had to go to the public to get someone to listen.)  
  
**Number Six – Ben**  
• Ben’s rebellions weren’t really ‘rebellions’ by the common definition.  
• He was the back-up, the safety net, the glue. He put the others back together when Reggie tore them apart.  
• He spent the most time with Klaus and Vanya.  
• One, Two and Three were a bit too loud for him and they wouldn’t accept his help anyway.  
• One and Three had each other (he really tried not to think about…that.) and Diego had Mom.  
• Five had his books and math and really, he didn’t want help. He saw it as too below him.  
• After Ben died, he was able to do the ultimate rebellion. He made Klaus happy and he kept him safe. Safer than anyone else could. He never left Klaus’s side and being a friend to Klaus, and, well, that’s the biggest rebellion one of the seven could do.  
• (I really need season two to have more Ben content! I don’t have enough info on him.)

  


**Number Seven – Vanya**  
• In the show only two of the seven stood up to Reggie on screen. (That I remember.) Vanya and Five. (When the portraits were being done and she demanded his attention as to why she wasn’t in the picture.)  
• She rarely spoke up. She was ignored and didn’t see the point.  
• But every now and then it became too much.  
• And Vanya would explode.  
• She’d tell Reggie off before he could comprehend what Vanya was saying.  
• And she didn’t mince words. Not when she was younger.  
• She didn’t milly-mouth  
• Vanya was the first of the siblings to cuss.  
• She called Reggie something that I won’t repeat here.  
• But she didn’t only call out Reggie.  
• She told Luther when he was being too dense, Diego when he was too stubborn, Allison when she was ignoring the people around her, Klaus when he wouldn’t acknowledge problems around him and when he wasn’t taking care of himself, Five when he was too sharp and Ben, well, not Ben. Ben is perfect.  
• But over the years of Reggie, Luther, Diego, and Allison shutting her down, well, she stopped. She gave up.  
• But then she wrote a book.  
• If they wouldn’t listen to her when she spoke to them, well they couldn’t stop her from writing something already published.  
• And, yeah, all of them were mad at her afterwards, but Vanya didn’t regret what she said.  
• She wouldn’t have written it if they’d just listened in the first place.  
• Oh, and she spilt every bit of tea she had on Reggie. It was scalding.  
• (She never said anything bad about Ben though. She couldn’t do that. And Five, well, she kept it nicer than some of the others.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is welcome! (Comments are appreciated! <3) Don't forget to hit that kudos if you liked! Thanks for reading!


End file.
